Little Things
by what-is-a-social-life
Summary: No one seems to fully get their relationship. But that's okay. They do. [Farkle series]


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these.**

 **A/N: There's a severe lack of Smarkle fanfiction and I've come to try and help fix that.**

 **Some stuff in here (Specifically about Farkle's family) might not make a ton of sense because it comes from another one-shot that I haven't published yet, so if you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

They meet when they're eleven at a debate competition, because she keeps wiping her glasses on her Einstein Academy jacket and then scowling when it's not working, and so he goes up to her and holds up the Ziploc bag of eyeglasses cleaner that both Helena and his mom keep in their purses.

"Thank you," she says, taking it from him and cleaning her glasses with practiced fingers. "I'm Isadora. Isadora Smackle."

"My name's Farkle," he replies, and when she doesn't laugh, he gets the courage to add, "Farkle Minkus." She still doesn't laugh, but he does see her give a faint smile as she continues to work. He finds himself unable to remove his eyes from the glasses in her hand.

"Thank you, Farkle," she says after a minute, handing him back the bag of glasses cleaning supplies.

"You're welcome, Smackle," he says without meaning to, but she smiles, so he doesn't feel too bad about it.

* * *

After the debates and the spelling bees, they both always go with their parents to the same ice cream parlor, and sometimes he forgets that they didn't actually make plans to meet up there afterwards, she's just always there, sitting by herself in the corner while her parents and her older sister sit at a different table, reading a book. Sometimes it's clearly a school book, other times some mainstream young adult novel, and other times a biography that he knows she picked herself. Next to her is always a cup with one scoop of vanilla ice cream on the bottom and a scoop of chocolate on the top, but she always mixes them up so the flavors swirl together. He always sits down next to her with his cup of chocolate chip cookie dough, and she sets down the book and looks at him. They compare test scores and evaluate each other's debate arguments and try to impress each other with their knowledge of what's happening in the world of science. She always has to leave after an hour, and he finds himself always feeling disappointed when she and her parents and her sister make their way out and start walking down the sidewalk, and he always watches them until they disappear.

* * *

When they first start dating, neither is entirely certain about what to do. They go to movies and they talk the whole way through- Farkle about what will happen next in the plot, Smackle about things like feminism and racism and ableism. They have long talks where he talks about his childhood and his mom and how scared he is for her and about his dad and how worried he is that his dad will lose what he's worked so hard to build, and Smackle talks about how her grandmother dismisses her daughter-in-law's heritage and how her grandfather tells Smackle and her sister to stop focusing on school and focus on household tasks and how scared she is that the kids at Abigail will find out about her Asperger's and judge her for it. They both cry and hold each other and he only hugs her when she asks him to and waits for her to tell him when to let go. He has dinner with her family and she has dinner with his and they both are beyond shocked when they get presents from the other person's family for Christmas, though they can't deny how much they love the sweaters Smackle's sister made them. They go to each other's graduations and talk about the triangle and go to museums and let Zay drag them to Mets games and she kisses him on the cheek when he drops her off and so he returns the gesture and they both blush. She fake flirts with Lucas and Zay and Josh and plenty of other guys but always make sure that he knows she's not serious (Which he always does, but she makes sure anyway).

And even though he doesn't need to have it on him all the time now that he has contacts, he always keeps a bag of glasses cleaning supplies in his backpack and always makes sure someone buys chocolate and vanilla ice cream whenever they buy groceries. He knows that there's cookie dough ice cream in the freezer and a book for him to borrow whenever he goes over to her apartment. She offers to help him babysit the twins on Helena's weekly night off, especially if his dad is going to visit his mom, and he never complains when her sister uses him as a model for her fashion projects.

His father tells him one day that if he doesn't want to lose Smackle, he has to give her everything he's got, and Farkle tells him with a smile that he will, and Stuart simply says, "Good."


End file.
